User blog:GSFB/Vampires vs Berserkers
Vampires vs Berserkers Can the Vampires from "30 days of Night" drain the Bearclad shieldbiters, or will the Berserkers Unleash furry fury on the undead? WHO IS DEADLIEST? The Stats X-Factors Physicality: The Vampire, as based on Deadliest warrior and "30 Days of Night" as the basis, makes a Vampire 6 times as strong and as fast as a superb human athelete, using such atheletes as professional strongmen and Karate black belts to demonstrate great physical prowess and amping their performance 6 fold for the Vampire (though the term "Athelete" would apply to several other types of athelete as well, including sprinters and weightlifters). In terms of speed, the Vampire, based on calculations using olympic sprinters and amping the speed 6 fold, would be able to run at 162 mph. A vampire bite, based on the bite of a alligator, is''' 1723 psi''' (alligators can generate more power towards the back of the jaw, as opposed to the front of the jaw where the DW team measured the bite). The swatting power of the Vampire was measured as 8,820 psi, a six fold increase of a blow from a professional strongman. The Zombies, being 3 times stronger than a human, were said in the show to be more or less equal to that of a strongman. Doing the math, 6 strongmen/zombies, each with the strength of 3 men (oversimplifying) would together possess the''' combined physical strength of 18 modern human beings'. Since the largest and strongest Olympic weightlifter can press around 500 lbs above their heads, a Vampire, using weightlifting techniques, could lift around' 3,000 lbs''' above their heads. The Viking Berserker, on the other hand, during a battle frenzy would only have a strength and speed increase of 10 fold. Though the average Viking was, though smaller, poportionally/relatively stronger than a modern man, due to using his body more in daily life, the 10 fold strength increase would not compare to the strength of the Vampire. The average human is said to be able to run at 15 mph. Though a Viking might have been able to run a bit faster (Though Vikings used their bodies more often than modern people of the Western World, they also had a shorte stride than we do, due to smaller body size. the exact running speed of an average Viking is unknown) for argument's sake lets use the 15 mph stat and multiply it by ten. You would be able to run at 150 mph. Almost as fast as the Vampire, but not quite. The only areas where the Berserker has an advantage physically is both his less than usual blood flow from any wound, as well as his immunity to all pain. Vampires bleed like humans do, as we can bleed quite profusely: however, Berserkers, having their adrenaline pumping hard, would be less capable of bleeding than normal. And, unlike Berserkers, who would fight through any grievious wound as if he was wounded, Vampires feel pain like normal people and animals feel, and can be brought down (though not necessarily killed) by very severe wounds, such as a slicing open of the rib cage or a disembowling strike from a sword. The Berserker, sustaining such grevious wounds, would keep fighting until either the battle is over or untl he died of blood loss and shock. However, Berserkers, unlike Vampires, can be killed in many other ways besides decapitation, total blood loss or a blow to the heart (i.e. a blow to the head, poison, much like regular human beings), and wereas the Berserker heals only as fast as a regular human, Vampires can heal fast (though not enough to be a considerable factor in a short battle, as the Vampires vs Zombies episode of DW showed) and can recover from wounds that would kill a Berserker (blow to the head, one that does not sever the head from the body, etc) Edge: Vampires Weaponry: A vampire's claws are razor sharp and as strong as steel, but they cannot compare to the size and reach that most of the Berserker's weapons provide, such as the spear, sword and various types of axes. Against these, the Vampire's claws, the equivalent of ten short daggers, five on each hand, are very wanting, even though, being strong as steel, they would prove tougher than any of the Viking weapons made of iron instead of steel. If these fail him, the Vampre can use his super gap fang bite, but its head would be a tempting target to a spear thrust or axe/sword strike or slash. One of the ways to kill a Vampire is by decapitating it, and though it would survive a strike to the skull itself, I doubt i would remain battle worthy after such a strike: it would need to heal, and before it does, the Viking can strike again, slaying the bloodfiend. Edge: Berserkers. Battle Berserkers: Vampires: Eastern Russia, 1066 AD. In a black forest hounded by the sounds of Bears and Trolls, a Vampire emerges into a clearing. Behind him, four of his groupies follow him. They are on the hunt for prey, and they have smelled 5 mortals in the woods, nearby a river. The head Vampire sniffs the air, sensing they are near, yet also sensing that something aint right... The head Vampire, Nosfer, points in seveal directions, and the others follow: 3 females, 1 male. Nearby an ancient tree, the male underling vampire, Atu, stalks his prey. Finally he catches a glipmse of the human, who is covered head to toe in bearskins and wielding two axes. His head is covered in the headskin of a European Brown bear. The Berserker, himself on the hunt for pillage, hears the vampire and turns, growling. The Vampire is startled, and the Berserker roars and charges, his axes in the air. The Vampire, shocked and baffled by being on the recieving end of an attack instead of launching an attack, bares his teeth and claws. The Vampire is even more shocked when the Berserker shows off speed almost on par with his, and strength beyond that of mortals, though still less than vampires. The Berserker strikes with his axes, and the Vampire blocks with his claws. Over and over the Berserker strikes, and each time the steel-strong claws leave deep cuts in the iron blades. The Vampire tries to bite, but the Berserker bites back and hits him in the adam's apple. The Berserker goes for a downward thrust, but the vampire blocks and quickly stabs the chest and face of the Viking with claws. However, the Vampire does not know that the Berserker feels no pain, and with a quick slice the monster's head drops to the frozen earth . Two of the female Vampires hear the violence and run to aid their comrade. However, two berserkers confront them, one wielding a mighty Dane axe, another two spears. One of the Vampires, Ravanna, realizes what they face, and readies herself. the other, Anne, snarls like a wolf and readies to recieve the Vikings, who attack. Ravanna perries the dane axe of one Berserker and then thrusts her claws to the Viking's head . Anne grasps the arms of the other Berserker, overpowers him, and goes for the throat . Three hundred yards away, the head vampire and the other female are ambushed by the three remaining Berserkers. The Head Vampire blocks a double strike by a Berserker wielding axes, and puts his left hand behind the warrior's head, stabbing where the spine meets the skull, and into the brain . The other Female, Susanna, is cutting her Berserker opponent savagely, and is about to land a killing fist blow to the head when another Berserker attacks from the rear, splitting her skull with a downward strike of a double-bladed broadsword . The two warriors gang up on the master Vampire, cutting him to pieces . The last Berserkers head towards their Viking river ship. The Berserker that was severely wounded, Aulf the Wise, drops his shield, broken by a slap from the vampire Susanna, gets the ship ready to sail off. Just when he turns to cut the rope holding the ship to the shore, he notices his friend, Erik the Blue, has dissappeared . Standing next to a torch, Aulf pulls out his two Sax knives and readies for the final assault. Before it comes, he spots the last tw vampires in a nearby tree. The Vampiresses leap from the tree together, their teeth and claws bared, and tackle the Viking to the floor of the ship, his head bitten into, his chesy impaled with their claws . Ravanna, suffering a wound to the chest that barely missed her heart, stands and pulls the knife out. She looks over Anne, turning her over. Her eyes are glazed, her breath lacking, a sax knife imbedded in her heart, her chest bleeding . Looking around, trying to sense any further danger, Ravanna roars with her hand towards the Full Moon! Winner=Vampires! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts